Home Alone
by BrandyGold
Summary: Bruce misses his lovers while they are away on business, so he takes matters into his own hands. Then Steve comes home... Choking kink, toys, sex and smut. Read at your own risk! American Pi mostly but future Stark Spangled Banner.


**AN: So this is something that me and my lover thegreenstag wrote together. Me, her and our other love Jule Kyler rp Stark Spangled Banner pretty much all the time. I don't actually know where this one came from but I think it ended up well! Enjoy and feel free to check out their pages as well! They write amazing stories. Please review we love to know what you guys think! **

**~Brandy**

* * *

~Home Alone~

Bruce hated being home alone. Steve was at SHIELD training and Tony was at another convention. Bruce was all by himself, lying in their shared California king, horny as fuck. He'd been craving his lovers' touch all week long and his hand just wasn't doing it anymore. He got frustrated just lying there so he fished under their bed for their toy box. He opened the little wooden box and pulled out a half full bottle of lube, a black silk tie and long, thick red colored dildo. (Tony insisted on buying the largest one the store had just to compare it to Steve's when they got home.) Bruce placed all the items on the bed except for the tie. He placed the fabric around his neck and started to tie it like Tony taught him. He tightened the slip knot just enough to fit snug around his throat. He laid back down on the bed and picked up the toy and the lube. He opened the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of cool liquid onto his hands. After rubbing in his palms to warm it up, he smoothed liquid all over the 9" toy and held it in his left hand. He opened his legs, letting his already half hard cock fall between them and rubbed the remaining liquid over his hole. He always had this fantasy of being filled at the same time by both his lovers. He wanted Steve buried deep in his ass and Tony shoved so far down his throat he couldn't breathe.

He ran the tip of the toy around his entrance loving the way it dragged across the rippled skin there. He let out a soft moan as he teased just the tip inside. It was only a matter of seconds before he became too impatient to tease. All at once he shoved the toy inside himself to the hilt and yanked hard on the tie, cutting off his oxygen supply. He let out a broken scream from the simulated fantasy. He didn't even give himself time to adjust before he alternated dragging the toy out and forcing the toy in as far as it would go, catching on his prostate with each pump. Bruce moaned raspily letting Tony and Steve's names fall from his lips as he plunged it in further. Bruce screamed and squirmed around the toy, the lack of oxygen causing him to inch closer and closer to orgasm. It only took another 5 minutes of this self-induced torture before Bruce came hard without even touching his dick. He panted heavily trying to regain his breath. He pulled the toy out and loosened the tie around his neck. To exhausted from the force of his orgasm Bruce didn't even bother cleaning up he just rolled over in the cool sheets and fell asleep waiting for his lovers to get home.

Steve walked in the door, putting his bag on the counter. He was dressed in a grey suit with a blue vest and tie. Today's press conference with Captain America went rather well. Well, it went a little too well he thought as he adjusted the front of his tightly hemmed pants. The reporters got him talking about Tony and Bruce and Steve was practically palming himself under the table halfway through. All the buildup was almost suffocating and he was in desperate need of a good fuck. He sighed and he went upstairs to change, and the smell of sex hit him like a freight train. He was hard instantly and his mouth was actually watering.

"Bruce?" Steve called, voice heavy with lust.

"Hey honey. I'm home..." Steve nudges the sleeping scientist, hoping he would wake up and fuck him within an inch of his consciousness. God did he need it.

"Go away!" Bruce moaned at the person waking him from his peaceful nap. But when he recognized it as Steve's voice and he woke up with excitement.

"Steve!" He yelled, still hoarse from the treatment on his throat. "I missed you!" He jumped out of bed not caring that he knocked the toy to the floor and wrapped his arms around Steve. He stood on his tip toes and planted a hard kiss against the soldier's lips, trying to show just how much he missed him. Steve chuckled as he fumbled backwards from the passionate attack.

"I missed you too Brucie." He smiles as he kisses the scientist breathless. Bruce moaned into the kiss

"No babe, I _really_ missed you" Bruce gasped out as he slid his hands in between Steve's legs.

Steve arched into the touch and pressed his body up against Bruce's naked one. Steve blushes bright red when Bruce's hands sneak between his legs.

" Bruce..ah..." He pants, already overly sensitive. Steve doesn't think he's ever been this hard in his life. Bruce chuckles and bites his lips as his fingers ghost over Steve's erection straining hard in his pants.

"Mmm want me to take care of that for you Cap?" Bruce winks before sliding down to his knees and fumbling with the belt on Steve's hips. Steve swallows hard and nods.

"Please... Bruce it hurts" Bruce smirks at his lovers plea,

"I guess my question is, would you rather be buried in my ass or sliding down my throat?" Bruce whispered in Steve's ear before pulling away to yank down Steve's pants and wrap his lips around his already leaking cock. Steve whimpered and bucked forward.

"I want... I want to be inside you..." Bruce whimpered around Steve's cock. He pulled his lips off and stood up to bend himself over the bed. He spread his legs open wide allowing Steve direct access to his hole. He grabbed the lube off the sheets and tossed it at Steve. He growled,

"Fuck me Captain"

Steve groans and pulls off the rest of his clothes. Once gloriously nude, he claws over the bed and slides on top of Bruce. He kisses his back as he slicks himself up.

"God, I want to have you," Steve's deep voice in his ear made Bruce shudder and gasp,

"Take me Steve! Please!"

Steve groans at his lover's pleas as he slides two fingers into his lover, getting him ready.

"God yes Bruce, you are so loose. What did you do on your own?" Bruce moaned at the two fingers being shoved inside of him.

"I- I missed you guys, a lot" Bruce said between gasps, "So I pretended you were here, I used that" Bruce pointed to the red toy on the floor. Steve looked at the toy and grinned. He scissored his fingers wider stretching his lover.

"The big one? Did you fit it all in? Did you pretend it was Tony? Me? Or both? How far could you take it Brucie..." Steve whispers and added another finger, digging for Bruce's prostate. Bruce screamed and whimpered. He loved when Steve talked like this.

"I-I took all of it, Still not as big as you, or as satisfying. I pretended it was you and that Tony was fucking my throat. That's-that's what the tie was for" Bruce moaned into the sheets.

"Oh?" Steve growled. "You took all of it? Hmm, think you can take it and me?" He asks as he grabs his and Bruce's ties. Steve tied Bruce's wrists to the bedpost with one tie and wrapped the other one around Bruce's neck. He knots it immaculately and in one move, flips Bruce on his stomach.

"Open your legs for me." Steve commands and Bruce immediately follows suit. He aligned himself with Bruce's entrance, just teasing it with the tip.

"You are going to lie there and take me Bruce, and you are going to take the toy too." Steve growled and wrapped the tie around his hand, pulling on it gently while pushing Bruce's back into the bed. Bruce swallowed nervously.

"Steve, please. You can make it tighter, I can handle it" Bruce gasped out.

Steve grinned and pulled on the tie before thrusting up hard into his lover. Bruce screamed at the sudden penetration.

"Easy Bruce, keep breathing. Snap your fingers if you want me to slow down, smack the headboard if you want me to stop." Steve pulled out before burying himself to the hilt. He sinks himself fully in Bruce and pulls gently on the tie, beginning to tighten it. He places a hand under Bruce's hips and pulls him up to his knees, leaving his face buried in the pillow. Steve begins to pump agonizingly slow, moaning at the long drag and pull.

"Bruce you feel so good, nice and loose. Just keep breathing..."

Bruce moaned as Steve filled him. This was _so_ much better than the toy. Steve's dick was hot inside him. He could feel him pulsating and it made Bruce so fucking hard. He gasped out a sound of understanding, his eyes rolling back into his head as the tie got tighter.

"Good boy, take it all. You can rut in to the bed. I will need both my hands for this." Once Steve begins to hit Bruce's prostrate he stops completely. Bruce growls at him in frustration but Steve just rubs his shoulder soothingly. He adds a syringe full of lube inside Banner. He loves the way Bruce wiggles and kicks as he is filled by the lube. With a grin he slides back inside, groaning at the warming sensation cause by it. Steve loved Tony's homemade lubes. This one would get hotter and hotter the more friction he added to it. He aligned the toy beside him and pushed the tip in. He eased it in slowly waiting for Bruce to tell him to stop. He pulled back on the tie, beginning to stricken Bruce's airways.

"How is that lover? Do you like being filled?" Bruce groaned at the feeling of being stretched so wide. But he needed more, he needed Steve deeper.

"Yes! Yes, Steve more!" Bruce pushed back against Steve making both Steve and the toy bury themselves to the hilt. The pain was excruciating, but the pleasure was well worth the pain. Bruce screamed ruts into the bed, trying to gain enough friction to cum.

"Steve, keep going! Please" Bruce panted as he clenched around the thick objects inside him. Steve about came when Bruce clenched and became almost painfully tight around him. Steve pulled tight on the tie until Bruce was gasping. Steve was careful to let him breathe, but he wanted Bruce to feel the tingle of the lack of oxygen. Steve balanced the toy above his own throbbing cock. He thrust, pushed the toy and himself inside with every thrust. He sobbed and grunted and came howling Bruce's name.

"Yes! Mine Bruce... You are mine!" He filled Bruce up with his cum, careful not to let a drop slip out. Thanks to the serum, Steve is hard again. He wanted to push Bruce to the limit. Fill him to the brim and keep going until he is a bawling, squirming mess, begging for more, begging for it to stop, pleading to be able to come.

"Not yet Brucie..." Steve growls and clamps his fingers around Bruce's cock, denying his orgasm.

"Fuck Steve!" Bruce screams at him. The second the words were out of his mouth his oxygen was cut off causing him to gasp and buck into the bed. He wanted to cum so bad. Fuck, Steve denying him hurt so bad tears spilled from his eyes. He felt his lover cum inside him. Steve's hot cum burned his already raw insides but he kept pushing back wanting Steve even deeper inside him. God he needed to breathe soon. The lack of oxygen made his entire body sting and his cock throb. And he loved it, but if he didn't breathe soon he was going to black out before anything fun happened.

Steve loved to see Bruce struggle, to see him pull against the bonds. The thrill of dominance was so overpowering he bit down ruthlessly hard on Bruce's shoulder, drawing blood down his lovers back. Steve begins to thrust quickly and sharply, wanting to see his lover come undone. Steve relaxed his grip, letting Bruce breathe. He ruts faster and faster, practically riding Bruce into the bed. Bruce's lungs feel like they have been lit on fire when he is finally allowed to breathe. God he's never missed air so much. Bruce's eyes rolled back and he moaned as he was being fucked into the bed. Bruce was thankful for Tony's satin bed sheets. They felt amazing against his cock. His orgasm was building again and he felt like he was going to spill over.

"S-Steve?" He whimpered "can I cum?"

"I'm not sure Bruce, have you earned it?" Steve grunts and thrusts inside him rougher. "You played with yourself without me or Tony" He holds Bruce's cock hard, feeling the pressure build up in his hand. He growls in pleasure as Bruce wails and bucks feebly into his hand.

"Bad, bad Bruce... Not yet ..." Bruce couldn't handle it anymore, he started sobbing, the pain in his dick agonizing.

"I'm sorry!" Bruce cried. "I couldn't wait anymore! I missed you both so much. I'm sorry" Bruce sobbed and squirmed trying to get out of Steve's vice grip. "Please, please Steve. I'll do anything you want. Whenever you want. Just please-please let me cum" Bruce gasped out as the torment on his prostate increased. He felt like he was going break. He needed release so bad.

"That's what I wanted to hear. I love it when you beg Bruce." Steve growled and raked his claws down Bruce's ribs, leaving trails of angry red skin. He reached under Bruce and with a lube slicked hand began to pump his lover. He was pressing down hard and pinned Bruce's length between his hand and the bed. Steve jerked the toy and himself in and out roughly and quickly.

"Cum Bruce, cum for me." Steve growled and pulled on the tie, cutting off Bruce's air again.

Bruce gasped out as he finally, finally he came. He pushed against Steve and the toy, shoving them in as far in as they would go, fucking the bed and Steve's hand crying out his release. His entire body spasamed and twitched before he collapsed on the bed from exhaustion. Steve moaned loudly one final time as he emptied into Bruce filling him to the brim. He pulled as tight as he dared on the tie while he came, and after, when the waves of pleasure and dominance finally slowed down, he tucked a finger under the tie and pulled it loose. He lay panting beside Bruce and undid the bonds, but he didn't pull himself or the toy out.

"Do you want me to leave it in for a while? I know you love being filled." Steve whispered kissing the bruises on Bruce's neck. Bruce let his lungs fill with air for a few seconds before answering.

"Yes, please" Bruce nodded pulling Steve closer. "Let's lay down and sleep k?" Bruce said groggily

"I love you Steve" Steve pulled free the toy but left himself inside.

"I love you to Brucie" he kissed the scientists forehead. Bruce twisted his neck to kiss Steve,

"I think we should fuck again when we wake up" Bruce smiled before snuggling into Steve's chest. Steve laughed at his lovers forwardness and smiled,

"Of course Bruce. I would love that."

* * *

**AN: Done! Please don't forget to hit that review button! xoxo**


End file.
